Why?
by That one Mudkip
Summary: MegaMan finds a chart of the fans' least favorite newcomers and shows it to the others. As they do, all eyes head towards Dark Pit, taken back the results. (Based on true events)


**Hello! Thought I'd write a little Smash Bros one-shot that just popped up in my head.**

**I recently saw a poll of the least favorite SSB4 newcomer. And the one with the most votes surprised me.**

**This is kind of like Pitta's story, Worthless, except it's not the characters bullying him, but merely the fans insulting him. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

**Normal POV**

"Hey guys!" MegaMan greeted the other newcomers, a slightly sheepish look on his face. They were just chatting to each other about how excited they were to be included for the new Smash tournament."I... I found something."

"Hm?" Lucina asked, glancing towards the blue robot boy. "What is it?"

"Well... It might upset you," MegaMan replied. "I saw a chart."

"About what?" Palutena responded.

"The fan's least favorites newcomers," He said quickly. "I didn't want to make you guys sad and-"

"Let us see it," Robin suggested. "Maybe we won't be so upset."

"I guess so..." He pulled out a laptop and showed us an orange pie chart, separated into 15 different sections, one for every newcomer.

**Dark Pit's POV**

I didn't expect to get many votes against me. Yes, I was somewhat of a clone, but so was Lucina. Also, I had a league of fangirls who squeal at the very thought of me, and the fact that I was supposed to be a clone in some ways. Well, Lucina kind of did too, but I digress. I assumed I'd get at least less votes than Lucina.

I checked the statistics. Over 10,000 people voted. Mostly everyone got less than 1,000 votes against them, except for the Wii Fit Trainer, who got 1,070 votes against her. She seemed slightly upset, but she maintained a calm expression. Robin had the least votes, with only 121 votes against him. He seemed pleased about that. On the other hand, the Mii fighters got 947 votes, Duck Hunt Dog got 731 votes, and Lucina got 728 votes. But they were still under 1,000.

Guess how many votes I got.

**7,838.**

Comments like _"I totally agree. What were they thinking, adding clones like Dark_ _Pit?"_, _"They were really lazy with the roster this time, adding so many clones.", "Oh boy, a Pit clone with a Zelda final smash. What fun."_, and the worst ones, like _"I hate Dark Pit so much, more than any other character in any Smash Bros game." _Everyone was staring at me, wanting to see how I'd react to being the most hated newcomer, receiving the title by **over 6,000 votes.**

"What?" I asked, my voice sharp. I turned around and quickly walked away, so they wouldn't see how angry and upset I was.

"... I knew this was a bad idea," I heard MegaMan say as I stormed off.

* * *

><p>We each had our own rooms. I haven't taken much time to unpack, but then again I really only brought two things with me (besides clothes). My staff was laid against the wall, and a picture of a friend, a girl with black hair and raven eyes, was placed on a table. As soon as I got to my room, I shut the door and locked it, sliding my back against my door and collapsing to the ground. I shut my blood-red eyes tightly, tears falling from them.<p>

Why?

Why did everyone hate me?

The comments still stuck in my head. _Adding clones like Dark Pit. _

_Adding so many clones. _

_I hate him._

More tears fell. Why was I crying? It was pathetic, crying over a bunch of people name-calling me, insulting me. Crying did nothing.

Yet I still continued to cry.

A knock was heard on my door. "Dark Pit?" A familiar voice asked on the other side of the door. That was one of the first times he didn't call me by that stupid nickname.

"Go away," I whispered, my voice hoarse. "You're the last person I want to see."

"Dark Pit," A different voice said. "It's me, Lucina."

"You're no better," I mumbled.

"Dark Pit, I know how you feel," Lucina told me.

"No you don't!" I yelled back. "You're not the clone who got 7,838 votes against him! You're not the one constantly being hated on! Everyone hates me! Not you!" Lucina and Pit stayed silent. "I'm literally a copy of Pit! That's my sole purpose! But you aren't! You are yourself! I'm...

I'm just Pit."

"That's not true-"

"Bullshit," I growled. "It's all bullshit."

"Dark Pit, listen to me!" Lucina replied. "Ignore all of that. You can't let things like that bring you down. Just be glad you're here. With us." I rubbed at my eyes, to make them somewhat less tear-stained and got to my feet, opening the door. Lucina and Pit were standing there, small smiles on their faces.

"Don't worry about it, OK Pittoo?" Pit asked, managing a grin. I rolled my eyes at the return of the nickname.

"Yeah." I brushed him off and walked away. So what if almost 80% of all the fans hated me?

... It was no big deal.

**Ah, this probably wasn't one of my better stories.**

**These are legit results. I have photo evidence. People have said this (not exact words, but something around that) about Dark Pit.**

**If you want to know my two cents about Dark Pit, I'm going to go ahead and admit that I'm not too happy his moveset is similar to Pit's, even though it was inevitable (which can lead back to the question of why Sakurai chose DP). I main at Pit, and for some reason I always changed his color pallet to Dark Pit.**

**I prefer a certain other character over Dark Pit to represent the Kid Icarus series, but in other words, I'm guess I'm OK with him in...?**

**... It's not like I'll be getting the game anytime soon.**

**-Mudkip**


End file.
